The present invention relates to kites, and more particularly to tethered aerodynamically shaped kites in the form of a conventional jet powered airplane.
Most kites are made of a lightweight body and frame having an air reaction surface disposed at a relatively high angle of attack.
All kites regardless of shape, form or structural material must maintain this positive angle of attack, defined as the angle between the longitudinal axis of the aircraft and the horizon, into the wind to achieve sustained flight. To establish this positive angle of attack, most kite designs tether a string to a bridle or string harness, and is some designs use a tail attached to the aft end of the kite.
In order to more closely simulate the flying of an airplane, various types of airplane kite structures have been made. Examples of kites having shapes simulating aircraft are shown in the patents to Kellogg (U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,835), Stoney et al (U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,961), Taylor (U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,538), Ventre (U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,033), Stratton (U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,057) and Wheat et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,204), among others.